Smosh: The Animated Series
Smosh: The Animated Series is an American animated television series based on the YouTube comedy duo of the same name. The series airs on Kidstoon Network. Story Plot When two best friends Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla goes on a lots of crazy, amazing, incredible, wild, and mostly insane misadventures when its either fighting bad guys, hanging out with friends, time travel, travel around the world, a Food Battle contest, and pretty much any other ways long the way cause its just a day in the life of those two best friends. Cast & Characters Main *'Anthony Padilla '(voiced by Anthony Padilla) - One of the series' two main protagonists and Ian's best friend, he's cool, calm, and collective, but can be brave, adventurous, outgoing, and even a ladies man at times. *'Ian Hecox' (voiced by Ian Hecox) - One of the series' two main protagonists and Anthony's best friend, he's brave but is both curious and somewhat clumsy at times, but also has a photographic memory which can be a real helpful to Anthony and others as well. Recurring *'Sharon Hecox' (voiced by ) - Ian's sweet, kind, loving, yet somewhat smart mother who always gives them good help advice at times and always know how to teach them with cooking, solving mysteries, thinking a way of how to defeat a enemy, making a plan, and pretty much any other things as well. She also reveal that she was a former spy back in the 1980s. *'Tyler "Ty" Masterson' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - Ian and Anthony's neighbor who's cool and always working as a athlete, which is his one and only dream in life. *'Sophia Masterson' (voiced by Miranda Cosgrove) - Ty's younger sister who can take care of herself, despite of her being very overprotective by her older brother, she often does go on adventures with both Ian and Anthony. *'Stevie' (voiced by Ryan Todd) - Ian and Anthony's excited and annoying, yet well-meaning and totally nerdy neighbor who often always get either accidentally or sometimes being forced to go on Ian and Anthony's adventures at times. He often came up with ideas to help out Ian and Anthony, at times. *'Peter Peter '(voiced by Brian Rife) - Ian and Anthony's simple mind neighbor who has a soft voice, he often dodge dangers which are somehow come closer to him at times or sometimes use martial arts to fight enemies. *'News Reporter' (voiced by Brian Rassmussen) - A news reporter who often make very fast reports while during his job at times, nearly mostly of the show. *'Antoniette Padilla' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Anthony's girly, obnoxious, bossy, annoying, yet truly secretly gentle, kind, and sweet twin sister. *'Wilson Osgood' (voiced by Zeno Robinson) - Ian and Anthony's laid-back neighbor who's has a adventurous free-spirit in him. *'Captain Charlie Oliver' (voiced by Daran Norris) - A serious-minded, hard-working police captain who's very serious about his job like a lots. *'Jonah Lee Turner' (voiced by Noah Grossman) - Ian and Anthony's other neighbor who's cool, calm, collected, yet outgoing, adventurous, headstrong, and kind. *'Victor "Vic" Hernandez' (voiced by ) - A Mexican-American who's Anthony and Ian's new neighbor who has a strange, yet somewhat dangerous connection to Mr. D. *'A' (voiced by Tom Kane) - A Charlie-type character who was Sharon's boss back in the 1980s and become the Smosh Gang's new ally who often sent either Ian and Anthony or almost the rest of the gang on missions. **'Dr. McMasters' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - A's personal scientist who's completely emotionless and love building arsenal to help the Smosh Gang at times. **'Goldey X-7V1' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - Chuck's robot who can turn either into a supercar, a cannon, or a armor suit when in battles. He later turn on him and joins A. **'Silver B-9S1/Silva X-7V2' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - Goldey's love interest who turn against Chuck and joins A. Villains *'Mr. D' (voiced by Steven Blum) - The series' main antagonist and is both Anthony and Ian's arch-enemy, a mysterious criminal who see them as his ultimate opponents, who's the two thinks that he's completely out of his mind. It later reveal that he's the son of a criminal who was stop by Ian's mom back in the 1980s. **'Mrs. D' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Mr. D's sister who's thinks that him having both Ian and Anthony as his ultimate opponents are a complete waste of time, but she, for unknown reasons, start having a crush on Ian. **'General Manson '(voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - Mr. D's personal general/bodyguard who can be a little bit overprotective of him and he only weakness is his completely dumbness, which can be his downfall at times. **'Professor Ivana Killsgrave' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - A elderly Russian-American scientist who's act as a mother-figure to both Mr. and Mrs. D at times and loves making various weapons for them. *'Evil Smosh Gang ' **'Evil Ian' (Also voiced by Ian Hecox) - Ian's evil clone who's both less stupid and know how to make chaos. In the end of Season 1, he become the second-in-command of Evil Smosh. **'Evil Anthony' (Also voiced by Anthony Padilla) - Anthony's evil clone who's love making mischief. He later become the leader of Evil Smosh in the end of Season 1. **'Evil Peter' (Also voiced by Brian Rife) - Peter's evil doppelganger who was create after Peter read The Book. **'Evil Ty' (Also voiced by Diedrich Bader) - Ty's evil clone who's laid-back and somewhat lazy. **'Evil Sophia' (Also voiced by Miranda Cosgrove) - Sophia's evil clone who's obsess with her beauty and love using martial arts. **'Evil Stevie' (Also voiced by Ryan Todd) - Stevie's evil clone who's less annoyed and somewhat handsome while also having a very dangerous intelligence level with him as well, which put him at odds with Evil Jonah at times. **'Evil Jonah' (Also voiced by Noah Grossman) - Jonah's evil clone who's dangerous, fast, clever, smart, and somewhat of a smartmouth. **'Evil Sharon' (Also voiced by ) - Sharon's evil clone who's bossy and obnoxious at times. **'Evil Wilson' (Also voiced by Zeno Robinson) - Wilson's evil clone who's love during love things and less of a laid-back person. **'Evil Vic' (Also voiced by ) - Vic's evil clone who's cool and calm. **'Evil Antoniette' (Also voiced by Tara Strong) - Antoniette's evil clone who's happy-go-lucky while also being less girly, less bossy, less obnoxious, and less annoying, nearly causing Anthony wish he would be his sister instead of his real sis. **'Evil Captain Charlie' (Also voiced by Daran Norris) - Charlie's evil clone who's confused of why he exist in the first place. He was than destroy in the Season 2 starting episode, "The War". *'Mr. Napper' (voiced by Peter MacNicol) - A serious, yet dangerous smart kidnapper who is very serious of doing his job of kidnapping a lots of peoples, which somewhat can be his downfall at times, who's become a enemy of the Smosh Gang after previously kidnapping Stevie. He's a total expert at martial arts. **'Mohawk' (Also voiced by Daran Norris) - One of Mr. Napper's minions who's completely both clumsy and dim-witted, but he also somewhat a master swordsman. **'Mojo Rojo' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - One of Mr. Napper's minions who's completely smart and made some various traps to help trap Mr. Napper's victims. **'Sparky Sparkle' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - One of Mr. Napper's minions who's really good at archery and know when to strike at her targets. **'Dread Face' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - One of Mr. Napper's who's clever and fast, but somewhat lazy and always sacks off, much to his boss' dismay. *'Count Dracula' (voiced by ) - A vampire who's the leader of a army of monsters with enough battle skills, due to him being a immortal-like being. **'Wolfman' (voiced by ) - **'Frankenstein's Monster' (voiced by ) - **'Mummy' (voiced by ) - **'Creature from the Black Lagoon' (voiced by ) - *'King Vilax' (voiced by ) - A inter-national criminal tyrant who's seek to rule the entire Earth, he has a very huge grudge against both Anthony and Ian for previously ruining his plans of conquering the world. He wield many various weapons, such as, swords, daggers, bows, bowguns, blasters, spears, bo staffs, axes, and a hammer. In Season 2, he gain apprentice in Wes, who reminding him of his trouble younger days when he was young. **'Wesley "Wes" Glenn/Vilex' (voiced by Logan Miller) - King Vilax's apprentice who was a young bullied and lonely teenager who's always feeling ignoring and treated unfairly by his strict and abusive parents, bullied and picked on all the time, and even ignore by everyone where he seek respect, glory, attention, and love where he become a apprentice to King Vilax, who told him that "he's reminded of him back in his younger days". *'Krampus' (voiced by ) - *'Eilzabeth "Eliza" Dodds' (voiced by ) - An crazed fan girl who a mad obsession fan of both Ian and Anthony. *'Chucky "Chuck" Rogerson' (voiced by ) - An selfish, greedy, ruthless, and shameless billionaire rich kid who's love money, who was Sophia's ex-boyfriend. **'Crimson B-9S0' (voiced by ) - Chuck's own personal robot who remain very royal to his creator/"father". *'Winston Bennett' (voiced by Corey Burton) - One of A's former top agents who become corrupt and was Sharon's old partner and brother-figure, almost nearly making him Ian's uncle-figure. *'Dreadians ' **'Emperor Dreadon' (voiced by ) - ** ** ** *'Derrick Payne' (voiced by ) - A * * * * * Guest Stars * Episodes See List of Smosh: The Animated Series Episodes '' Trivia *The series takes episodes from their YouTube channel and somewhat either retool or make some few changes in most of their videos on their channel. *It is the channel's sixth and finale original series, shorty before the creators of the studios decide to make a seventh series instead for unknown reasons. *The series made crossover with the channel's five other series ([[The Super Adventures of Mario & Luigi|''The Super Adventures of Mario & Luigi]], Starwoman: Star Crusader, ''George of the Jungle: The Series'', A Day in the Life of Kellie Faulkner, and Jungle High). **However, since the studios behind the channel announce a seventh series, it is somehow either or not if the series would possible made a crossover with the new series, Mystic Girls: Mystical Guardians in the future. * This is the first Kidstoon Network to has the ratings TV-PG. * Category:Billy2009 Category:Smosh Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Television Series Category:Kidstoon Network Category:Animated Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Romance Category:Spy Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Fantasy Category:Animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Action/adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:TV-PG Category:Traditional animation